Next!: InuYasha Style
by BlackBird-21
Summary: If you watch MTV, then you've most likely seen a show called NEXT! this story is based off that show with Kagome being the main person! Read if you want to! not well written. first story
1. Intro to Kagome

**Are you ready to rumbaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllle?!?!?!?! Sorry, I just HAD to put that. It kept on goin on and on in my head and I just could not get it out! Anyways...Here I am! With another story for my lovely little reviewets! Do you guys watch MTV? If so, then you've probably seen the show called Next I bet. Well this story is based on that show. The ages are below if you want to know 'cause the people are different ages on the shows and I decided to change that! But...READ AND REVIEW OR FACE MY RATH OF MY BLOODY AXE!!**

**Kagome-20**

**Inuyasha-22**

**Kakashi-21**

**Sasuke-20**

**Sesshomaru-23**

**And I forgot to tell you people who actually watch this show: There are only 4 guys on the Next Bus. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Introduction to Kagome

Kagomes POV

Hi! My name's Kagome! I'm age 20 and I'm just looking for that one special guy. That's why I signed with Next. I'm just want a guy who can actually be true to me and himseslf. He needs to be cute, funny, charming, sweet, all of that stuff a girl looks for. He also needs to be somebody who can get along with kids and animals. If not, he's gonna get a big fat "NEXT!" I love kids! That's why I'm a part time babysitter. I'm also studying to be an animal cruelty investgater. I just can not stand people who try to torture cute little animals! Like I said, if these guys don't meet my standerds, NEXT! Well, here we go!

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know really short chapter! Save me the harassment, okay! All you have to do right now is press that little purple arrow and the REAL story begins! I also STILL do not accept flames! All though I do accept contructional criticism. I think that's what you call it...Anyway REVIEW! OR FACE MY RATH!!**


	2. Intro to the guys

**READ ON!!!!!**

Chapter 2: Intro to the boys

Inuyasha's POV

Yeah, what up? I'm InuYasha and I'm 22. I like a girl whose nice and curvy and who can make me laugh. If this girl is not what I'm askin' for, I'm just gonna either next myself, or stay as long as possible to get he money. This girl is gonna pick me because of my freakishly cute dog ears.

Kakashi's POV

I'm Kakashi and I'm 21! I like a girl whose sweet and pretty. I'm just the normal type of jock (sp?) with one flaw: I dont have a girlfriend! If this doesn't pick me, I think I might cry! NOT!! I'm gonna get picked because...well hey, lok at me. I'm adorable.

Sasuke's POV

Yo! I'm Sasuke and I'm 20 years old. There's not really much to say about me besides that I know my charm and good looks will get this girl.

Sesshomaru's POV

Hi. I am Sesshomaru at age 23. My idiotic half brother dosen't stand a chance against me. Nor do those other guys. Why, you ask? I'ma stinkin' full blooded youkai, that's why! Those other pathetic bakas are either just human ninja, or, like my little weakling halfbrother, a hanyou. I just know this little lady will pick me.

Normal POV

The boys all entered the bus and got aquainted.

"So what do you all think she'll look like?" Kakashi asked

"I'm guessin' blond hair, brown highlights, and hopfully a nice slender curvy body." Said InuYasha

"Will you just shut up you little baka!" Sesshomaru said

"You can't boss me around big brother!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother

"Wait. You guys are brothers? Okay now I see the resemblance. You both have silver hair." Sasuke siad. The two brothers just ignored him and kept fighting.

"Do you see that? You just said 'big brother'. That gives me the authority TO boss you around! And there's nothin' you can do about it!' Sesshomaru stated

A "Humph" was all that was heard from InuYasha. The bus finally reached it's destination and the Kagome got out from the van in front of it. She just stood there in her outfit which was a kinda tight kinda loose uniform. **(Have you guys ever watched animal cops on animal planet? It looks like that. For those of you who don't wtch it, read.)** It looked like a black police unoform except on the arm, it was signaling that she was an animal cruelty investigater in training.

Finally, the first boy came out of the bus and started walking twards her.

**That's it for now! Review or I'll cut your head off!! **

**0 0**

**o**

**v (It's supposed to be a smily face.)**


	3. InuYasha

**I'm back! And with a whole new chap.! Well, I know that my last 2 chaps were short, but hey! I mean give me a break here! I'm stressed b/c I have a 4 pg. handwritten and 2 pg. typed research paper due by this Wed.! Plus, I have to practice some songs for a thing called Young Voices Festival! You can't blame me! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 3: InuYasha

The first boy that came out of the bus looked like a total playa. (I don't care if I spelled that wrong.) He had on a royal purple and gold number 3 Lakers jersey that came all the way past his waist. He had on some blue jeans that were at his just below his butt only held up by a belt. His long silver hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and wore a trucker hat that said 'Lil Devil' on it turned to the diagonally behind him.

_If you have seen this show, here's that little red box that gives facts about the person._

_Got dumped by his former girlfriend Kinky-Hoe, I mean Kikyo_

_Slept with his English teacher in high school_

_Thinks he was a bird in his past life_

The boy walked up to Kagome, who was blushing slightly because the guy's pants were so low, you could see his red plaid boxers. They shook hands and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Kagome! It's nice to meet you." Said Kagome in a kind of weak voice.

"The names InuYasha. Ditto." Said InuYasha in a strong voice. He wasn't the type to get embarrassed by anything.

"Well, I love animals and am training to become a cruelty investigator. I just thought that we might be able to go to were I work as an intern and help out with the animals." Stated Kagome.

"Yeah, that sounds alright. So hows bout we get goin'?" Asked InuYasha

"Yeah, hop in." Said Kagome as they got inside the small van.

"So tell me about yourself." Said Kagome

"Well, I don't really know what to say…" InuYasha said as he was trying to get used to the blaket covered seat

"How about you tell me about you last girlfriend?" Kagome asked. She actually commanded it more than asked.

"Well….I had a girl named Kikyo. She was really sweet. And, for some reason, she liked a lot like you. I bet you and her could pass as sisters, maby even twins! Anyway, she just broke up with me 'bout a month ago to go date my friend Koga." InuYasha said. He twitched when he said Koga's name. He HATED that guy for taking his girl away from him.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Well anyway tell me more about yourself." Said Kagome

"Well, I'm on my way to take over my father's business. He knows I don't want to, but he's still making me do it." Said InuYasha

"You sure have troubles in your life. Oh, we're here!" Kagome exclaimed, as she and InuYasha got out of the van.

They were at a huge building that said ASPCA in big bold letter at the top. When they went inside, Kagome's mentor, Sango, greeted them.

"Hey, Kagome! Are you ready to see the animals you'll be helping out today?" Asked Sango

"Yeah! Lets get goin'! Come on, InuYasha!" Said a very happy Kagome.

When they got to the back of the building where the animals were kept, Kagome ran up to the them, hugging and petting them, and giving them kisses on the cheek. Lucky for her, the animals had already been treated.

"Okay Kagome. What you'll be doing here is washing, feeding, and grooming the animals here. If you need any help, I'll be in the other room." Sango explained to her intern

Back on the bus

"So how do guys think Inuyasha's doing?" Asked Sasuke

"Do really expect us to answer that question? It's obvious he'll be back in minutes time." Said Sesshomaru

"Really? I thought he'd be back in seconds time." Said Kakashi

Back with Kagome

"Okay. Let's get started, shall we?" Said Kagome "I'm gonna ask you a few questions. Ho you like animals?"

"Yeah, I love animals. I actually thought I was an animal in my past life. I think I was bird before." InuYasha said as he began to take out a Shiba Inu from a cage to give it it's bath.

"That's kinda weird. Do you like kids? I love kids. That's why I'm a babysitter." Said Kagome as she ws turning the water on in the animal bath tub.

"Not really. Kids kinda get on my nerves. Like my half-brother's adopted daughter." Said InuYasha

"Really?! You know, I can't have a guy who doesn't like kids so…NEXT!" Said Kagome

"Yes! I finally get to leave!" Shouted InuYasha

As InuYasha walked back to the bus, he collected his $34 since he was on the date or that long. (**A/N:If you don't know what I mean, go to the MTV channel and watch this show. The people who get nexted get money for every minute the last.**)

When he got on the bus, he was greeted with "AAAAWWWWWW"'s from the guys.

"Do you see what I mean? I told you he wouldn't last long!" Sesshomaru exclaimed

"Man that girl is a little bitch! She nexted me because I don't like kids!!" InuYasha retorted "Sesshomaru, you're up next!"

"You guys aren't gonna be seein' me again after today!" Sesshomaru said

**YAY! I MADE A LONGER CHAPTER!!!! YAY ME! _clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap_ Anyways, now that that's out of my system….._REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**

**Sesshys-lil-princess**


	4. Sesshomaru

**What's poppin' my home doggy dogs?! Listen home skillets, I have a LOT of homework to do! I'm sooooo far behind it is SOOOOOOO NOT FUNNY!! That means the updates are gonna be alittle slow from now on. And if my reviewers for "I Pledge My Love To You' are wonderin' why I haven't updated yet, it's because of the same reason here, plus I have no ideas! Anyways, on with the chapter! Oh! And boy you people sure do like SesshxKag!! I got so many reviews sayin' 'Please let Sesshy win! Please!' **

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru

A man that looked to be about 23 walked out of the bus. He had on a nice white dress shirt with the collar half-way up, a beautiful black dress jacket over it, and some black dress shoes, and pants. He looked VERY classy. And handsome, too.

_Facts board_

_-Loves to read about the old times in feudal Japan_

_-Is studying the art of swordsmanship_

_-His pants fell down on his very first date in a public restaurant_

He walked up to Kagome and introduced himself.

"My name is Sesshomaru. It's very nice to meet you." He said. The mono toned voice made shivers go up Kagome's spine.

"I'm Kagome. And aren't you the classy one, Handsome." Said Kagome, eying the silver haired youkai up and down. He was very handsome indeed.

Kagome was now in a different outfit. She now wore a pair of hip-hugging kinda tight blue jeans, and a cute little happy bunny top that said 'Just give me the chocolate, and you won't get punched in the face.' Sesshomaru eyed her up and down, too. She looked amazing.

"Ummmm…Do you know anything 'bout kids?" She asked, hoping to here the reply she wanted.

"I know a little. I have an adopted daughter, named Rin. She drives me crazy every now and then with her talking in third person." Sesshomaru replied. He tried to use his words carefully.

"O.K.! That's good. We're goin' down to the beach to see if you can hone up to your babysitting skills." Kagome said. She was happy that he gave a good answer. Not exactly the answer she wanted, but an answer nonetheless.

They got into the bus and started to ask questions. They talked about they're family, college, you know, stuff like that. And then they were finally there.

"So here we are. Come on! Let's see if you're any better then that other guy!" Kagome mocked. She was really hoping that this would be the guy.

"You mean my idiotic half-brother? Of coarse I can do better then that!" Sesshomaru replied. He was hoping he would meet this girl's standerds too. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

When they got to their destination, all Sesshomaru saw was pink. Everywhere ther was pink. A pink cradle, a pink rug, everywhere there was pink! Who puts all this pink on the beach! **(A/N: Did I forget to mention this takes place in Destin, Florida?)** In the pink cradle, there was a little baby doll. It looked like a cabbage-patch doll.** (A/N: I don't have one. I've only seen the commercials)**

"Okay. Here, we're gonna put your baby-sittin' skills to the test! You should do pretty good, since you have a daughter and all." Kagome said. She was glad to finally get this challenge started.

"I can't-" Sesshomaru started to say but he was cut off by Kagome.

"Go, go, go! The baby's crying! She needs your attention! Go, go, go!" Kagome yelled

What happened next was absolutely hilarious! Sesshomaru started running twards the baby. When he got there, he picked the doll up and started SHAKING IT! He couldn't-no, he didn't know how to shut the baby up! He started to bang the doll on the crib only to make it cry even more!

"How do I turn this stupid doll off!" Sesshomaru yelled. He was getting very frustrated by the crying the doll was doing.

"WHAT?! I thought you said you had a daughter!" Kagome yelled. She was infuriated by the lack of caring this Sesshomaru had.

"I do! It's just that she was adopted! Not out of a orphanage, but I saved her in the woods. She had no home or anything. I was busy with my work so I couldn't play with her. I always had a maid, or my servant to take care of her." By now, Sesshomaru had gotten the baby to shut up.

"Awwww. That's so sweet." Kagome said in a kind, loving voice "NEXT! Your lack of skills to help a child is so despicable!"

With that Sesshomaru headed for the bus. He didn't say a word to Kagome, he just went right past her like she wasn't even there. Once he came back to the bus, he got his $42 since that was how long he lasted.

"I hate to say this, but you're right for once in your life InuYasha. That girl is a little bitch. Kakashi, you're up." Sesshomaru stated. With that said, Sasuke stood up and started walking out of the bus.

**You weren't expecting that now were you? I bet you al thought that Sesshomaru was going to win! _busts out laughin'_ Boy were you SO wrong, you dopes! I'm sorry to all my reviewers that wanted a SesshxKags fanfic but I already had this one planed out before I started writing. At first, it was gonna be that, but I decided it's too common. I want something different! You'll see what I mean later on in the story. _REVIEW! REIEW! REVIEW!_**


	5. Kakashi

**In my last chap; I noticed in some of my reviews that I confused some people at the end of the last chap. I'm SO SO SO SO sorry!!! I meant it to be Kakashi's turn. Oh well. Crap happens that's my motto! Anyways, on with the chappy!!!**

Chapter 5: Kakashi

Kagome was waiting kinda impatiently by the Next! van, wondering what the newcomer would look and act like. Finally, she saw somebody walk out of the bus. He had spiky gray…..no, silver hair with a ninja headband around his forehead. He had on a blue mask that covered almost all of his face save an eye and a part of his cheek. He was wearing some American Eagle pants and had on a nice blue pinstriped Abercrombie shirt buttoned up to his chest and tucked in, letting a white shirt show partway.

'Man! He's hot!' Kagome thought. 'I think he's even hotter than that last guy! YAY ME!' She tried to keep her happiness of another hot lookin guy concealed behind a very wide grin. Unfortunately, the grin showed the man that she was a little too happy. He got a weird feeling from her, but he pushed it aside as he shook her hand, feeling how soft her skin felt.

_Fact Board_

_-Recently graduated from a ninja school as a junin_

_-permanently died his hair gray when he was four_

_-Can't stand kids (just kidding)_

"Hi! I'm Kakashi. It's very nice to meet you." The man said. His beautiful deep, soothing voice almost lifted Kagome off her feet.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you, too. Well, how's about we get this thing goin? Kagome said, just barely trusting her voice to speak.

They got into the van and got aquainted just like the others.

"Sooooo….." Kagome slurred. "what do you think the other guys are like on the bus?"

"Personally? Well, they're OK I guess. But I don't really get a good feeling from them." Kakashi said truthfully. He really was telling the truth. He didn't get a good vibe from those guys, especaily not from InuYasha. "They just don't…..well…I don't know, they I don't feel right around them."

"Me neither. Or at least not anymore." Kagome answered

Finally, they got back to where Kagome and Sesshomaru were earlier. They hopped out of they van and walked twards the all the pink. Kagome gave her intructions again and all of a sudden the baby doll started crying.

Kakashi ran up to the doll, picked it up, and held it as if it were a real kid. 'Wow. He is really good with kids. Lets see how he handles the next part.' Kagome thought. While she was thinking, Kakashi was gently doing a rock and bounce technique **(A/N: I got that off of the suite life of zac and cody. he he he)**. The doll was quieting down, but there was catch. Suddenly, a fowl oder came upon Kakashi's nose. It smelled horrible!

"It needs to be changed!" Kagome said while laughing. The look on Kakashi's face when she said that was priceless!

"WHAT?! No, no! I can handle this, I can handle this." Kakashi took a deep breath and slowly undid the doll's diaper. He was still holding his breath but he couldn't hold I any longer. He let out all the old air while his lungs were longing for some fresh air. Well, he got fresh air………it just didn't taste that way because of the doll.

But Kakashi pushed himself to do his job right. He had, after all, done it before. While he was putting the new diaper on the fake baby, Kagome was wlking up to him. Her hands were clapping joyfully and was smiling and juping up and down.

"WOW!!! You're amazing! I have never known a man brave enough to do that! And in record time to!" She exclaimed. Obviously tremendously happy that this person shared her liking for kids **(A/N: not in the perverted way you hentis!)**.

"Thanks. It's mostly because I have done this before. I'm a part time baby-sitter." He said.

"Really?! We have some things in common." She stated "Now…..shall we be off to lunch?"

"I suppose we shall." Kakashi said.

They headed off to their lunch spot. When they got there, Kakashi just stared in awe. Kagome didn't because, of coarse, she was the one who set it up. It was a beautiful little picnic set laid there under the most beautiful sakura tree that was blowing in the gentle breeze. Some of the peals were coming off, swaying in the wind, making it look even more beautiful. On the original red and white plaid blanket lay a freshly tossed salad, a pitcher of some nice, cold, sweet tea, some plates, utensils, fruit salad, and a freshly baked apple pie with the steam rising high into the sky. They sat down and ate. **(A/N: I don't want to go into all the detail, so I'm gonna skip them eating and talking)**

When they were finished eating, Kagome finally got up the courage and said,

"Well, Kakashi…we have been on this date for 132 minutes, which earns you 132 dollars. You can either take the money and run, or you can choose to go on another date with me." Kagome said. She was really hoping that he would choose the second choice.

"Well…." Kakashi thought about their day together and remembered what she had made him do. While he was doing a flash back on their day, Kagome just sat there, biting her lip in nervousness. "I really do have to bay some bills, and I have to pay the rent for my apartment. So, I'll take the money." He said. This answer surprised Kagome. She had really thought that he was going to choose a second date! 'I cant believe this!' Kagome thought angrily.

"Naw, I'm just kiddin! id much rather take the date!" Kakashi exclaimed. Now, Kagome was really surprised. Didn't he just say he would take the money? Oh well! Who gives a crap about that! Kakashi chose her! He chose her besides 132 bucks! She was bouncing up and down in enjoyment. They kissed each other like normal boyfriends and girlfriends do.

Meanwhile, the guys on the bus were being informed about the news. They had something to say to the new couple: **(A/N: you know what they do when the person picks somebody and then they choose to go out on a second date? Come on! When they something mean to the new couple at the end of the show. That's what they're about to do.) **they said altogether, "hey you guys! We're happy for you two! NOT!!! Bite me!" and they all just busted out laughing.

**Fin**

**YAY ME!!!! clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap calp I ACTUALLY GOT TO COMPLETE A STORY! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!! I know it wasn't a long story, and that Sasuke didn't get to go, but hey!!! It's _MY_ story! I get to do what ever I want with it. Plus, I really really like KakxKag pairings. They're sooooooo cute togther! Squeal! Oh! I forgot to mention that I'm coming out with a new story too! It's called HURT. I hope you all get a chance to read it even though I'm not posting it until next week. As for the I PLEADGE MY LOVE TO YOU story, your gonna have to wait a while. I can't think of anything for it so just bare with me! BYE-BYE!!**


End file.
